The Grocery Shopping
by Angelwingsy
Summary: Our favorite Saiyan prince is forced into doing the grocery shopping since Bulma has to go to an ‘important’ Capsule Corp. meeting. What happens when he drags Goku with him?…bad idea Veggie


The Grocery Shopping  
  
Chapter 1: Kakkrot, you're coming with me!  
  
Disclaimer: Me, own DBZ O_O .HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
A/N: This story takes place straight after the whole Majin Buu thing  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"I won't take 'no' as an answer Vegeta!" shouted Bulma  
  
It had been a long agonizing battle between husband and wife over who had to do the grocery shopping this week. Normally Bulma would've gotten the maid to do it, but she was sick, and she would've minded doing it her self but seeing that she had an important Capsule Corp. meeting to attend, so she didn't have time for it, and the fridge had to be filled.fast! (Knowing a saiyan's appetite and all)  
  
She continued her argument "Besides if you don't do this you won't be having any dinner tonight because there won't be any!"  
  
"Fine! But don't expect me to do this EVER again! Next time you better be more organized!" Vegeta had finally given up (although he wouldn't admit it to any one). How was it that a simple, weak, earth woman could torment him so?  
  
"Yet!!!" Bulma smiled jumping up and down. "I knew you would see things my way eventually!"  
  
"Ugh" He clenched his fists "Now tell me woman! What do I have to do?"  
  
Bulma walked over to the fridge and grabbed the grocery and some $100 bills out of her purse.  
  
"Okay, all you need to do is buy this stuff on the list with this money." Bulma gave the prince a sly look "Do you think you can you do that?"  
  
Vegeta snatched the money and list out of her hands "Of course I can! I'm not about to let a simple errand get between me and my meal!"  
  
Bulma gave her husband a confused look, turned and began to walk out of the room.  
  
Vegeta absentmindedly scanned the shopping list for any errors. "What's this!?"  
  
Bulma stopped in mid-step and turned around "What's what?"  
  
"Look what you've written here" he shoved the list at her face pointing at an unforgettable word "Cheerios!? Why do we need Cheerios? I HATE Cheerios!"  
  
Bulma frowned "if you haven't noticed Vegeta, our son has taken a liking to them"  
  
Vegeta gave her a blank stare ".You have got to be joking."  
  
"No, I'm being perfectly serious"  
  
".but Cheerios."  
  
Bulma couldn't see the problem "What's so bad about that?"  
  
The prince began to anger "What do you mean 'what's so bad about that!?' Trunks can't have a sissy cereal like cheerios, he needs a mans cereal like.like Weat-Bix."  
  
"Sure Vegeta, whatever" Bulma began to walk out of the kitchen not even bothering to listen to 'his royal highnesses' needs.  
  
Vegeta was about to argue the matter further but the doorbell interrupted his outrage.  
  
"WOMAN!!! Get the door," he shouted  
  
"You!" Bulma shouted back, through the walls.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Vegeta stormed over to the front door "First she makes me get food and then she makes me answer the door. What am I? Some sort of slave for her own personnel use!?"  
  
The doorbell rang again increasing Vegeta's anger.  
  
"Who ever that is better have a good explanation or I'll."  
  
He swung open the door, almost breaking the hinges in the process.  
  
"Hi, Vegeta" Goku said with a big trademark son Grin.  
  
"Ugh" Vegeta cringed at the repulsive sight "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't you remember?" Goku asked in his typical naive voice  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
Goku was confused, how could Vegeta forget? "Weren't we gonna spar today."  
  
'Sparring, of course! How could I forget about that?' Vegeta thought to him self 'Damn blasted woman, making me forget important dates with her stupid errand."  
  
Goku began to wave his hand in front of Vegeta's face trying to get his attention "Vegeta hhheeelllooooo"  
  
Vegeta was too deep in thought to notice. What he needed was a way to do the shopping and spar at the same time.it hit him. (Not Goku's hand, an idea)  
  
"Kakkrot, you're coming with me" He grabbed Goku's waving hand and pulled him outside into the car.  
  
Vegeta's idea was that he could bring Kakkrot with him to the supermarket, get the baka to do half the shopping while he did the other so that it could be done faster then spar straight after. Besides it wouldn't be that hard dragging 3rd class along.would it?  
  
"Uh, Vegeta" his thoughts got disrupted by an annoying little voice "were are we going? And when did you learn to drive?"  
  
"For your information Kakkrot were going to the supermarket and 'the woman' made me take driving lessons while you were dead for 7 years." He paused for a moment as awful memories of those horrid driving lessons surfaced in his mind "She made me learn with that older spawn of yours." (But that's another story =^.^=)  
  
"You learned to drive with Gohan!? Wow, I wish I could've seen that" Goku laughed at the thought, Vegeta on the other hand just tried to forget.  
  
For the next 10 minuets there was complete silence while the car made it's way to the supermarket.  
  
"Soooo." Goku broke the odd silence "why are we going to the supermarket?"  
  
"To buy an elephant! What do you think baka?" Vegeta said in a VERY sarcastic tone.  
  
Goku pouted and crossed his arms "well how am I supposed to know? It's not like I see you getting sudden urges to got to supermarket everyday now, is it?  
  
"Look, were going to the supermarket to get the baka things on the baka list for the baka woman!" he took in a deep breath "is that so hard!?"  
  
"Oh," Goku saw the list on the dashboard and picked it up "so you mean the things on this list? Right?"  
  
At this point Vegeta had gotten so annoyed that he had began to use the steering wheel as a stress ball.  
  
"Yes, Kakkrot, that is correct" he spoke through his clenched teeth.  
  
Goku examined the list until he saw a very familiar word "oh look!"  
  
"I can't look now Kakkrot, I'm driving"  
  
Goku didn't notice and continued talking "you get the same cereal I do! I never knew you liked Cheerios."  
  
Vegeta screeched the car to a halt as he went into a car park that was very far away from the supermarket entrance and climbed out of the car.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta was beyond annoyed now and just proceeded to get out of the car and lock it.. with Goku inside.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Hay Vegeta, I think you locked me inside the car."  
  
Vegeta kept on walking towards the entrance of the shops until he remembered as to why he had Kakkrot here in the first place.  
  
Goku was beginning to think the air supply was running low and had been trying to ply open the car door. "VEGETA! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANY MORE! LET ME OUT!!!!"  
  
"I'm coming baka," Vegeta mumbled to himself as he unlocked the door for Goku.  
  
Goku took in a deep breath of air once got out side "ahhh, Thanks Vegeta, I thought I was gonna die in there."  
  
"I wish," he mumbled  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing" Vegeta locked the car door again and began to pull Goku by the neck of his gi towards the mall entrance "C'mon Kakkrot your coming with me"  
  
"Huh? Where are we going?"  
  
"Ugh, imbecile!" Vegeta's hold on Goku's gi got tighter "were going to the shop to get some food for the woman so I can eat, seriously, how thick is that skull of yours?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"And guess what." Vegeta put on one of his classic smirks only a mother could love  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're going to help me"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Gohan: Yet! A fic with out any torture that involves me  
  
Angel wings: well don't get used to it, I've got something very sinister planned for you  
  
Gohan: sure, your probably just bluffing  
  
Angel wings: Am I Gohan, AM I!  
  
Gohan: err, I gotta stand over here now, your freaking me out  
  
Angel wings: Any way enough of him, if you enjoyed/hated this story then please tell me I really wanna know.  
  
Thank you and stay tuned for future chapters 


End file.
